The invention relates to a screening, crushing or mixing bucket, which is formed into a bucket of an excavating machine or bucket loader, comprising a bottom plate, side walls and at the rear part of the bucket working drums rotatable about their shafts, which screen, crush or mix the material in the bucket as they rotate and at the same time deliver screened, crushed or mixed material out of the bucket between or through the working drums, and casings for the power transmission and bearings of the working drums, the said casings being limited by frame plates to which the bearing housings of the drums are attachable.
A bucket of this type is known from the Applicant's international patent application WO 0158595. In this known bucket, the casings for power transmission and the bearings are located outside the side walls of the bucket in order to prevent the arching problem of material flowing on the working drums. Buckets of similar type are also known, where the power transmission casings are located inside the bucket. Regardless of the location of the power transmission casings, they have to be made openable for servicing. In this case, the problem is that stones will stress the openable sides of the casings and their fixing screws which will no longer be openable after a period of use. Another problem with known buckets is that working drums have to be assembled of several parts during the installation stage in order to be able to install them into place.